O Julgamento de Alleran
by Alleran
Summary: Depois da Fanfic "Naqueles dias...", os personagens de Love Hina resolvem levar o Autor para os tribunais.


O Julgamento de Alleran.   
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Love Hina é uma criação de Ken Akamatsu. Não possuo os direitos autorais deste, nem de nenhum outro mangá ou personagem que venha a aparecer nesta fanfic.   
  
Aviso:   
  
Pela cronologia, esta história ocorre exatamente após os acontecimentos do fanfic "Naqueles dias..." de minha autoria. Quem não leu não vai entender nada. Quem leu, tem 10% de chance de entender. :P   
  
Que a justiça seja feita.  
  
  
  
Reporter: Interrompemos nossa programação para uma notícia urgente. O escritor novato de fanfics, conhecido como Alleran, está sendo processado pelos personagens do mangá Love Hina. O Senhor Keitarô Urashima, e as Senhoritas Naru Narusegawa, Motoko Aoyama, Kaolla Su e Mitsune Konno acusam o réu por: incentivo ao incesto, promover a violência e difamar a imagem dos personagens envolvidos. Neste momento, centenas de personagens de vários mangás se juntam na frente do prédio do Supremo Tribunal para acompanhar o resultado. Acredita-se que, se Alleran for considerado culpado, vários outros personagens de mangás irão processar outros autores de fanfics. Será uma verdadeira caça às bruxas. Eu sou Camile Lisenberg e vou acompanhar ao vivo todo o julgamento.  
  
No Supremo Tribunal de Justiça dos Animes e Mangás, uma multidão se aglomera. As portas são abertas. Lá dentro o julgamento tem ínicio.  
  
Vulto: (encoberto por um manto) TODOS DE PÉ PARA RECEBER A MERITÍSSIMA JUIZA... SAORI KIDO.  
  
Narusegawa: Heim? Mas ela não é juiza.  
  
Saori: Não, mas sou A DEUSA ATHENA, DEUSA DA SABEDORIA. Por isso, fui escolhida como juiza. E eu pretendo ser imparcial no meu veredito. E A PARTIR DE AGORA, DIRIGA-SE A MIM COMO MERITÍSSIMA!!!   
  
Narusegawa: -_-'  
  
Saori: (batendo com o seu cetro no balcão) Declaro aberta esta sessão. O réu queira se levantar. O Sr. Alleran é acusado de utilizar cenas de pornografia, incluindo uma de relação incestuosa, duas de lesbianismo, e por fim, uma cena de homicídio culposo, na obra entitulada "Naqueles dias..." onde teve a participação do elenco do Mangá Love Hina. O que o Sr. alega?  
  
Alleran: Sou inocente.  
  
Motoko: BASTARDO!!! CAFAJESTE!!! VOCÊ SUJOU MINHA REPUTAÇÃO. EXIJO VINGANÇA. TENHO QUE LAVAR MINHA HONRA COM SEU SANGUE.  
  
Saori: Sabia que essa esquentada iria bagunçar. Mas eu tomei providências... É A SUA VEZ!!!  
  
Vulto: (Acertando Motoko na cabeça) IAAAAA!!!!   
  
Repórter: Incrível! Um desconhecido derrotou Motoko Aoyama com uma estranha Marreta. Oh! Quem será?  
  
vulto: (tirando o manto) EU!   
  
Todos: O Chapolin Colorado!?!  
  
Chapolin: Não contavam com a minha astúcia.  
  
Saori: Era óbvio que a Marreta Biônica era a unica arma poderosa o bastante para vencer a espada sinistra Hina. Chapolin? Pode manter a ordem no Tribunal?  
  
Chapolin: Com todo prazer, Meritíssima.  
  
Saori: Bom, continuando. Onde então o promotor e o advogado de defesa?  
  
Narusegawa: Eu serei a promotora.  
  
Saori: Aham.  
  
  
  
Narusegawa: Quero dizer... Eu serei a promotora... Meritíssima.  
  
Saori: Melhor. E o seu Advogado, Alleran?  
  
Alleran: Meritíssima, eu...  
  
Ivan: Deixa comigo.  
  
Repórter: Mas é Ivan, o narrador da fanfic "Naqueles dias..."  
  
Alleran: Você?   
  
Ivan: Ora? Conhece alguém melhor?  
  
Alleran: Seu Creysson, por exemplo. O que um narrador sabe de advocacia?  
  
Ivan: Confie em mim, sou perfeito para este caso. Você não divulgou seu fic na Internet? Então, comprei meu diploma pela internet. ^_^  
  
Alleran: Estou ferrado.  
  
Saori: Então? Ele é ou não é seu advogado?  
  
Alleran: Que remédio... É sim Meritíssima.  
  
Saori: Ótimo. A promotoria pode trazer a primeira testemunha.  
  
Naru: A promotoria chama... Haruka Urashima.   
  
Chapolin: Jura dizer a verdade; somente a verdade; nada mais que a verdade; com a ajuda de Deus?  
  
Haruka: Juro.  
  
Naru: Haruka Urashima, conte-nos como foi sua participação no fanfic "Naqueles dias..."  
  
Haruka: (envergonhada) Foi terrível, traumatizante, doloroso. O pior foi ter que matar aquele pobre personagem que fez o papel de líder dos fanáticos, ele nem teve a chance de concorrer ao Oscar de Melhor Personagem Coadjuvante. Ele teria ganhado, se Alleran não tivesse decidido que o coitado iria morrer.  
  
Naru: Então a culpa e do Sr. Alleran?  
  
Haruka: Sim, a culpa é dele.  
  
Todos: OOOOOHHHHH!  
  
Naru: Sem mais perguntas.  
  
Saori: (acertando uma armadura de ouro na cabeça da Naru) Da próxima vez, diga: "Sem mais perguntas, MERITÍSSIMA".   
  
Naru: (estirada no chão) Ai! Ai! Ai! Acho que quem tá na TPM hoje é ela.  
  
Ivan: Como é que a gente vai se livrar dessa acusação? Não tenho nada preparado para a Haruka.  
  
Alleran: Eu tenho. Olha aqui.  
  
Ivan: Beleza, tinha me esquecido disso. Meritíssima, a defesa tem algumas perguntas para a testemunha.  
  
Saori: Adiante.  
  
Ivan: Haruka Urashima, reconhece estes papeis na minha mão?  
  
Haruka: Claro, é o roteiro para aquele fanfic.  
  
Ivan: Por acaso ele contém alguma cena onde você e as demais moradoras da pensão percebem a presença do Autor e do Narrador da fic, e depois os espancam?  
  
Haruka: N-não, mas...  
  
Ivan: Mas esta cena aconteceu, porque todas vocês estavam "exaltadas" naquele momento certo?  
  
Haruka: (confusa) Sim, sim.  
  
Ivan: Então, tanto você quanto qualquer outra personagem poderia fugir do roteiro por vontade própria, Certo? Neste roteiro, não diz nada sobre a morte do líder. Por que então ocorreu aquele incidente? Teria algo a ver com aquela provocação que ele proferiu?  
  
Naru: Protesto Meritíssima. Ele está conduzindo a testemunha.  
  
Saori: Protesto negado. :P  
  
Naru: (sussurando) Essa metida. Tá com inveja porque sou mais linda que ela.  
  
Ivan: Então, Srª Haruka? poderia ou não poderia fugir do roteiro naquela hora?  
  
Haruka: Não. Claro que não.  
  
Ivan: Então vamos provar isso. Meritíssima, seja a narradora deste pequeno roteiro. Se Haruka não o seguir, será comprovado que meu cliente é inocente da acusação de homicídio.  
  
Haruka: Espera...  
  
Saori: Cale-se. Bem, vejamos... Haruka fica doida no meio do julgamento e faz amor com o Chapolin na frente de todo mundo.  
  
Haruka: EU? O_O  
  
Chapolin: Se aproveitam de minha nobreza.   
  
Haruka: Nunca farei isso.  
  
Saori: Olha só, se recusando a seguir o roteiro, significa que poderia ter evitado aquele assassinato se quisesse.   
  
Haruka: M-Mas...  
  
Saori: Mas nada. Isso confirma que Alleran não é o real culpado pela morte daquele personagem. Além do mais, não sei porque estão fazendo tanto barulho. No meu mangá morreu muita gente, teve até quem morreu mais de uma vez, e ninguém reclamou (com exceção dos mortos). A testemunha pode voltar para o seu lugar.  
  
Alleran: YEEEESSSS.  
  
Repórter: FANTÁSTICA REVIRAVOLTA. A acusação mais grave contra Alleran foi retirada, parece que não será tão fácil assim para as garotas.  
  
Kitsune: Haruka, você estragou tudo. Por que não seguiu aquele roteiro?  
  
Haruka: Ah! Me deixe em paz. Siga você aquele roteiro.  
  
Saori: Vamos com isso, tragam outra testemunha.  
  
  
  
Repórter: E parece que o próximo a depor será Keitarô Urashima. Ele fez o juramento e vai ser interrogado pela promotora.  
  
Naru: Então, Sr. Urashima, o que declara?  
  
Keitarô: Eu declaro que eu... eu... EU TE AMO, NARUSEGAWAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Todos: -_-'  
  
Naru: NÃO ERA ESSA DECLARAÇÃO QUE PERGUNTEI, SEU PERVERTIDO.  
  
Keitarô: D-desculpe, eu me empolgei... Eu declaro que o Sr. Alleran foi o culpado de tudo que eu fiz no fanfic dele.  
  
Naru: Até a sua relação com sua própria tia?  
  
Keitarô: Na-Narusegawa, eu... eu pensava em você o tempo todo, sério.  
  
Naru: Ah! Cale-se! Quer saber? Cansei. Sem mais perguntas, ME-RI-TÍS-SI-MA. :P  
  
Saori: A defesa deseja interrogar a testemunha?  
  
Ivan: Sim Meritíssima. Sr. Urashima, o Senhor tomou viagra?  
  
Keitarô: Eu? Não.  
  
Ivan: Então como explica ter ficado excitado quando viu a sua tia nua...  
  
Keitarô: Eu estava sendo controlado pelo Autor.  
  
Ivan: Eu não terminei a pergunta. Como explica ter ficado excitado quando viu a sua tia nua após a conclusão da fic?  
  
Keitarô: I-Isso é calúnia.  
  
Ivan: Então quem é esse rapaz que aparece nestas fotos, usando a passagem secreta da Casa de Chá Hinata para entrar escondido? Depois, se deitar com a Haruka e começar a transar?  
  
Todos: OOOOOOHHHH!!  
  
Seta: Não acredito. Agora sim vou ser chamado de chifrudo.  
  
Haruka: (vermelha) COMO CONSEGUIU ESSAS FOTOS?  
  
Keitarô: Espera um pouco, isso d-deve ser uma mon-mon-montagem...  
  
Ivan: Não é não. O caso é que a Sarah esqueceu de pegar de volta a máquina fotográfica que entregou para a Tama-chan. Por isso, ela saiu por aí tirando fotos por toda a pensão e acabou te pegando em flagante. Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima.  
  
Saori: Estas fotos são a prova de que Alleran é inocente da acusação de forçar um incesto. A testemunha pode se retirar. Ué? Para onde ele foi?  
  
Chapolin: Meritíssima, ele saiu correndo e a promotora foi atrás dele, ela disse alguma coisa a ver com "castrar"...  
  
Saori: Como ela se atreve a abandonar o tribunal desse jeito? Tragam os dois de volta. Enquanto isso, o tribunal ficará em recesso.   
  
Repórter: E julgamento até agora está 2 a 0 para Alleran e seu advogado/narrador. Só que ainda tem muitas testemunhas para se apresentar. Estaremos de volta a qualquer momento com novas informações do Caso Alleran.  
  
Comercial  
  
Apresentador: Problemas com japonesas temperamentais? Está afim de uma garota, mas quando chega perto dela, você acidentalmente pega nos seus peitos e leva um golpe de espada? Seus problemas acabaram!!!!!  
  
Apresentador: (mostrando uma máscara de tartaruga) Chegou o novíssimo Motoko Paralizator Tabajara. Com ele você poderá afugentar aquela garota fanática por Katanas. É só colocar o Motoko Paralizator e diga adeus aos seus dias de Zan-Ma-Kens. Este é mais um produtos das...  
  
Coro: ORGANIZAÇÕES TABAJARA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA  
  
Apresentador: Agora com muito mais eco que a concorrência.  
  
Fim do Comercial  
  
Repórter: Estamos de volta nesta cobertura exclusiva do Caso Alleran. O autor mais criticado do planeta foi levado aos tribunais. Os personagens de Love Hina decidiram que ele foi longe demais e abusou do seu poder de liberdade total na criação de uma fanfic. Agora, no banco do réus, ele precisa provar sua inocencia.   
  
Repórter: Olhem! Neste momento, Naru Narusegawa e Keitarô Urashima estão retornando para o julgamento. Estão sendo escoltados pelos Cavaleiros de Bronze.  
  
Ikky: (com a cara inchada) Que soco que essa ruiva tem!!!   
  
Shun: (com um olho roxo) Ela é pior que a Saori.  
  
Seiya: (mancando) Nem me fale...   
  
Saori: Silêncio no tribunal. O julgamento está novamente em sessão.   
  
Naru: Meritíssima, peço um adiamento para torturar, digo, conversar em particular com o Sr. Keitarô Urashima.  
  
Saori: Negado.  
  
Naru: Grrrrrr! Ela vai ver onde vou colocar aquele cetro.  
  
Saori: Chamem a próxima testemunha.  
  
Naru: A promotoria chama Sarah Mc Dougal.  
  
Chapolin: Jura dizer a verdade; somente a verdade; nada mais que a verdade; com a ajuda de Deus?  
  
Sarah: Juro.  
  
  
  
Alleran: Duvido.  
  
Naru: Sarah, como foi a sua participação na fanfic de Alleran?  
  
Sarah: Quer dizer "pequena" participação. Só apareci para tampar buraco na história e o pior foi que ele me iludiu, dizendo que daria uma fanfic só minha. (fingindo chorar) EU QUERO A MINHA FIC!!!!  
  
Saori: Que doce de menina, isso e tão triste. T_T  
  
Naru: Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima.  
  
Alleran: Aquela... Ela não perde por esperar. Mostra isso aqui para eles.  
  
Ivan: Onde arranjou isto?  
  
Alleran: Depois eu conto, vai lá.  
  
Saori: Agora é a vez do Advogado de Defesa.  
  
Ivan: Srtª Mc Dougal, Onde esteve no dia 30 de maio?  
  
Sarah: (com cara de inocente) Com o meu papai numa viajem para a Grécia.  
  
Ivan: E o que fez na Grécia?  
  
Sarah: (preocupada) N-nada.  
  
Ivan: Nada mesmo? Pois neste e-mail que VOCÊ enviou pelo computador da Kaolla Su, você estava se gabando com os seus amigos virturais que você pichou o Santuário de Athena inteiro.  
  
Cavaleiros de Bronze: FOI ELA?  
  
SAORI: FOI ELA?  
  
Sarah: Como ousa me incriminar desse jeito? Este e-mail não prova nada.  
  
Ivan: Mas essas latas de tinta spray com suas digitais, e este vídeo amador feito por você mesma provam.  
  
Saori: (furiosa) Sua fedelha. Sabe quantos dias passamos para limpar as doze casas e a minha estátua? CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE, LEVEM A PIRRALHA PARA O SANTUÁRIO AGORA. ELA VAI VARRER CADA UM DOS 12.000 DEGRAUS DA ESCADARIA DAS DOZE CASAS.  
  
Shiryu: É pra já.  
  
Hyoga: Vamos nessa, baixinha.  
  
Sarah: PAPAAAAAAIIIII!!!  
  
Seta: Não podem fazer isso com ela.  
  
Saori: (acertando a cabeça de Seta com o escudo de Athena) Não só posso, como vou mandar você junto. Foi você que levou aquela monstrinha para a Grécia. Você vai polir todas as 88 armaduras sagradas.  
  
Naru: Mas Meritíssima, Seta-san seria o próximo a depor.  
  
Saori: Azar o seu. :P   
  
Chapolin: E quanto ao depoimento dela?  
  
Saori: Desconsidere. Marginais pichadores não tem direito a palavra no MEU tribunal.  
  
Ivan: Mas como foi que conseguiu essas informações?  
  
  
  
Alleran: Enquanto todos recuperavam a pensão destruída, eu tive a felicidade de topar com um dos os computadores da Kaolla.  
  
Saori: (batendo na mesa com o cetro) Ordem, vamos prosseguir.  
  
Naru: A promotoria chama Motoko Aoyama.  
  
Chapolin: Jura dizer a verdade; somente a verdade; nada mais que a verdade; com a ajuda de Deus?  
  
Motoko: Juro.  
  
Naru: Motoko Aoyama. Como foi para você participar daquele fanfic?  
  
Motoko: Eu me sinto humilhada por ter sido considerada lésbica naquela fic. Tá certo que sou pouco feminina, mas não sou lésbica.  
  
Naru: Como tem sido com sua família? Eles aceitaram bem?  
  
Motoko: (chorosa) Minha irmã disse que se eu aparecer lá em casa, ela arranja uns seis homens musculosos, me tranca num quartinho com eles e só irei sair quando gostar da fruta.  
  
Naru: Vejam o que a brincadeira desse irresponsável fez a ela? Vão deixar esse tarado sair por aí, escrevendo outra fanfic Yuri e destruindo a vida de garotas que não tem nada a ver com isso? Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima.  
  
Saori: A Defesa deseja interrogar a testemunha?  
  
Ivan: Sim, Meritíssima. Srtª Aoyama, tem certeza que nunca teve interesse por mulheres?  
  
Motoko: Tenho.  
  
Ivan: Pois nós descobrimos que, uma CERTA pessoa da Pensão Hinata acessa a Internet para navegar em salas de Bate-papo exclusivas para lésbicas. E ela usa o nick de "Lolita do Kendô"  
  
Todos: OOOOOOHHHHH!!!  
  
Saori: LOLITA DO KENDÔ? A MINHA "AMIGA" VIRTUAL FAVORITA?  
  
Motoko: Espera, você é... a Ninfeta Grega?  
  
Saori: Sou. Você me dizia que tinha orgulho de ser lés, que eu devia deixar de ser hetero, e me mandava aqueles poemas eróticos. Agora vem no MEU tribunal e mente, dizendo que nunca gostou de mulher?  
  
Motoko: (vermelha como pimentão) Eu posso explicar...  
  
Saori: (batendo com o cetro na cabeça dela) Não quero explicações.  
  
Naru: Não posso acreditar, ela é mesmo lésbica?  
  
Chapolin: Suspeitei desde o princípio.  
  
Saori: Pelo fato de ter mentido sob juramento, o depoimento dela não é válido.  
  
Naru: Droga.  
  
Saori: Próxima testemunha, rápido.  
  
Naru: A promotoria chama... Kaolla Su.  
  
Kitsune: Kaolla, acha que Alleran sabe de alguma besteira que você fez?  
  
Kaolla: Nya-ha-ha. Não se preocupe, o meu passado é limpo.  
  
Alleran: Bwahahahah. Não conte com isso.   
  
Naru: Srtª Kaolla Su. Considera a fanfic do Sr. Alleran adequada?  
  
Kaolla: Nem um pouco. Além da pornografia, tinha muita violência.  
  
Naru: Hehehehe, Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima. Quero ver ele se safar dessa.  
  
Alleran: Dessa cuido eu. Srtª Kaolla Su. A Srtª Conhece a NASA?  
  
Kaolla: Todo mundo conhece.  
  
Alleran: Nunca se envolveu com a NASA?  
  
Kaolla: Naum.  
  
Alleran: Então, como explica que, no seu PC, existem informações que comprovam que VOCÊ foi a responsável pela queda e destruição do Ônibus Espacial Columbia?  
  
Kaolla: (assustada) AAAAAIIIIII!!!  
  
Todos: OOOOOOHHHHH!!!  
  
Alleran: Esse "OOOOHHHH" já tá me dando nos nervos.  
  
Saori: Mas eu pensei que ela explodiu por estar velha e sem manutenção!  
  
Alleran: A NASA publicou isso para esconder a verdade. O Columbia foi destruído por uma experiência fracassada de um Mecha Tamago que acertou o ônibus espacial durante a reentrada na atmosfera.  
  
Saori: Isto é terrorismo. Também não vou considerar seu testemunho.  
  
Repórter: Fantástico. Em primeira mão, a revelação de uma nova criminosa espacial. Vamos entrevista-la.  
  
Agentes do FBI: Afastem-se todos, ela virá conosco. Tem uma conta de 50 bilhões de dólares de prejuízo para você pagar.  
  
Kaolla: (mostrando uma bazuca) Nunca me pegaram viva. NYA-HA-HA-HA.  
  
CABRUM  
  
Repórter: Cof, cof. Parece que a mini-terrorista, Kaolla Su, conseguiu fugir com a explosão. Sorte que ninguém saiu ferido.  
  
Alleran: Ninguém o escambau. Estou todo arrebentado aqui e meu advogado está desmaiado.  
  
Naru: Ai! Kaolla sua doida.  
  
Saori: (batendo o cetro com força na mesa) ORDEM! ORDEM! ORDEM NO TRIBUNAL! QUERO ORDEM NESTA ##CENSURADO##!  
  
Alleran: Quero um médico.  
  
Chapolin: Quero férias.  
  
Kitsune: Quero aparecer mais nesta fic.  
  
Saori: Bagunçado assim, eu não tolero. Recesso para reparos no tribunal.  
  
Repórter: Mais uma vez o tribunal está em recesso, mas já estamos na reta final e em breve, será decidido o destino deste escritor. Será Alleran inocente ou culpado? Eu sou Camile Lisenberg, direto para todo o Brasil no julgamento mais importante da semana.   
  
1 hora depois.  
  
  
  
Repórter: Estamos mais uma vez aqui, no Supremo Tribunal de Justiça dos Animes e Mangás, nesta cobertura exclusiva do Caso Alleran. Depois de uma revelação bombástica (literalmente), o tribunal precisou de uns reparos. Neste momento, os últimos consertos estão sendo feitos. Enquanto esperamos, vamos ver a opinião dos presentes que acompanham o julgamento.  
  
Sailormoon: Anda logo com isso!  
  
Misato: Queremos ver como isso termina.  
  
Yusuke: Apostei dez mangos como Alleran vai se ##censurado##.  
  
Repórter: Vocês vieram para dar apoio aos personagens de Love Hina?  
  
Vegeta: Quem se importa com aqueles vermes? Estou aqui para ter certeza que aquele imbecil vai parar de escrever fanfics.  
  
Shessoumahu: Nenhum de nós quer ser a próxima vítima daquele desequilibrado.  
  
Shinji Ikari: Devia haver uma lei protegendo a gente de aloprados como ele.  
  
Yusuke: É isso aí!  
  
Ash Ketchum: Já vou avisando para ele nem pensar em envolver meu mangá nas fics dele.  
  
Repórter: Parece que todo mundo aqui está contra Alleran. Vamos ver como estão as partes envolvidas.  
  
Naru: Agora é com a gente, Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune: Vamos arrebentar! Aproveitando que o Alleran tá sem advogado, vamos usar todo nosso talento para convencer a juiza que aquele marginal tem que ir pra cadeia.  
  
Mú de Aries: Deusa Athena!... quer dizer, Meritíssima! Os reparos estão concluídos.  
  
Saori: Excelente. Todos já podem retornar para seus lugares. O julgamento está novamente em sessão.  
  
Alleran: IVAN! ACORDA SEU FOLGADO! Droga, preciso de alguém para ser meu novo advogado de defesa. Quem poderá me defender?  
  
Chapolin: EU!  
  
Alleran: O CHAPOLIN COLORADO !?!  
  
Chapolin: Não contavam com a minha astúcia. Sigam-me os bons.  
  
Naru: Epa, Epa! Isso não vale. O Chapolin não pode ser advogado dele.  
  
Saori: Como assim não pode? Pode sim. Afinal, ele é um Héroi e tem a obrigação de defender os desamparados, como no caso de Alleran. Chapolin! Você será o advogado até Ivan, o narrador, acordar. Shaka de Virgem será o substituto de Chapolin.  
  
Chapolin: Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer.  
  
Kitsune: Quer saber? Eu não tenho medo desse Super-Héroi de terceiro mundo. Eu serei a nova promotora, Meritíssima. E a promotoria chama a nossa última testemunha... Naru Narusegawa.  
  
Shaka: Jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade, nada mais que a verdade, com a ajuda de Buda?   
  
Naru: Juro.  
  
Kitsune: Srtª Narusegawa. No fanfic "Naqueles dias..." você e eu fomos consideradas lésbicas e taradas. Isso é verdade?  
  
Naru: Não. Estou indignada com isso. Minha amizade com Kitsune e as outras moradoras da pensão nunca teve maldade.   
  
Kitsune: Como considera a fic escrita por Alleran?  
  
Naru: UM LIXO!!! ELE DEVIA SER PROIBIDO DE ESCREVER FICS PELAS PRÓXIMAS 8 ENCARNAÇÕES.   
  
Kitsune: Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima. A promotoria encerra.  
  
Saori: O advogado de defesa já pode fazer as suas perguntas.  
  
Alleran: Tome cuidado Chapolin, ela é osso duro.  
  
Chapolin: Palma, palma! Não criemos cánico. Todos os meus movimentos são friamente calculados.  
  
Naru: Quero ver essa imitação de Perfect Cell me passar a perna.  
  
Chapolin: Srtª Narusegawa, reconhece estes mangás na minha mão?  
  
Naru: Sim. São mangás de Love Hina.  
  
Chapolin: Nesta edição nº 1, página 102, teve uma cena no banho ao ar livre. Você se lembra?  
  
Naru: (nervosa) Eu? b-bom é que faz tanto tempo que... que...  
  
Chapolin: Não seja por isso. Vou ler este trecho para você:  
  
Texto do Mangá:  
  
Kitsune: Agora reparei, seu peito cresceu, Naru? Deixe eu medir para você.  
  
Naru: Tira a mão kitsune!  
  
Kitsune: Vai regular? Você deixou o Keitarô cutucar.  
  
Kaolla: (apalpando o seio esquerdo de Naru) Ei! posso brincar também?  
  
Naru: AAI! Parem com isso. Ai! Não.  
  
Kitsune:(apalpando o seio direito de Naru) Hé, hé, hé. Fique quietinha.  
  
Fim do Texto do Mangá.  
  
Chapolin: Então, Srtª Narusegawa? Lembrou-se?  
  
Naru: (envergonhada) Er... eu... aquilo foi...  
  
Chapolin: Tem mais, lembra-se da edição nº 6, página 64?  
  
Naru: N-não.  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, ora! Naru? Não me diga que esqueçeu do nosso beijinho?  
  
Naru: (mais envergonhada) Mutsumi!?!  
  
Mutsumi: (abraçando ela) Hohoho. Isso fará você se lembrar (beijando).   
  
Todos os homens: Dãããããã :D~   
  
Naru: (empurrando a Mutsumi) Su-su-sua tonta! Olha a vergonha que me fez passar.  
  
Saori: Essa é a tal "amizade sem maldades" que você falou...  
  
Naru: Meritíssima, n-não se deixe levar pelas aparências, eu não... quer dizer... essas cenas eram somente...   
  
Chapolin: Acho que já é o bastante. Se meu cliente colocou a Srtª Narusegawa como bisexual na sua fanfic, foi baseado nestes e outros fatos ocorridos no mangá oficial. Ele apenas mostrou isso de maneira explícita. Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima. A defesa encerra.  
  
Alleran: BRAVO CHAPOLIN! VOCÊ É O MAXÍMO!!!   
  
Chapolin: Não contavam com a minha astúcia. ~_^   
  
Saori: Agora, vou me retirar por 10 minutos para meditar. Voltarei com o veredito em seguida.  
  
10 minutos depois...  
  
Shaka: TODOS DE PÉ PARA RECEBER A MERITÍSSIMA JUIZA... SAORI KIDO.  
  
Saori: (batendo com o cetro na mesa) Ordem no tribunal! O réu queira se aproximar. Vou anunciar minha decisão.  
  
Repórter: Silêncio total na platéia, tensão no rosto de todos. A vida e a carreira de um homem será definido agora...   
  
Saori: ESTE TRIBUNAL CONSIDERA O SR. ALLERAN... INOCENTE!!!  
  
Alleran: YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Chapolin: É isso aí!  
  
Naru: Não! Não pode seeeeerrr. T_T  
  
Kitsune: Marmelada!   
  
Keitarô: Essa juiza é...  
  
Cavaleiros de Ouro: (cercando o Keitarô) Essa juiza é o quê?  
  
Keitarô: (tremendo) É lin-lin-lindíssima, Hehehehe.  
  
Haruka: Sabia que ia dar em pizza.  
  
Naru: Protesto! Quero um novo julgamento. Vou apelar para a mais Suprema Côrte. Vou...  
  
Saori: (batendo com o cetro na cabeça da Naru) CASO ENCERRADO!!!  
  
Ivan: Ai!... Que dor!!! O que houve?  
  
Alleran: Já tava na hora de você acordar. Nós ganhamos, Ivan. GANHAMOS!!! Vou continuar escrevendo minhas fics a vontade e você será meu narrador. É DEMAIS! ^_^   
  
Ivan: Eu garanti meu emprego. Não vou para a fila dos desempregados. VIVA!!!  
  
Naru: (com um calo na cabeça) Buá! Não é justo.  
  
Kitsune: Naru... Justiça no Brasil? Cai na real.  
  
Repórter: Sr. Alleran, como se sente agora que foi inocentado?  
  
Alleran: Me sinto... INSPIRADO. Vou escrever novas fics agora mesmo. ~_^  
  
Repórter: E assim termina mais um caso. Se foi um final feliz, só o tempo dirá. Mais informações em nossos telejornais. Eu sou Camile Lisenberg, do Supremo Tribunal para todo o Brasil. Boa noite.  
  
Fim  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Vocês devem estar se perguntando: Onde está o fanfic que ele prometeu? Acontece que estou fazendo os últimos retoques na "Operação Yuri Ai". Além disso, estou usando este fanfic para concluir de vez a saga "Naqueles dias..."   
  
Elogios?  
  
Críticas?  
  
Processos por Calúnia e Difamação?  
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
